Lies, and assasination
by fictionpress1213
Summary: Christian is a secretive man with a triple lived life. NOt only is he a CEO in the public eye, and a dominate behind closed doors, but now he had a third identity. He is a highly trained secret agent assasin. See how the Infamouse Anastasia Steel comes in and complicates his life even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. Just another idea that had been on my mind for a while. Again tell me what you think. Keep it going, or cut it off?**

My name is Christian Grey. To you I'm known as the Christian Grey Multi billionaire, but I have a secret identity. I am a secret agent. My fame and company is a cover job, hiding my real life. I work for a black Op's company that's gone rouge. It's so secretive it isn't even real. It's called Radiate. Since my fucked up life as a child and bad turn in life when I was a teen I was recruited at the age of nine teen. I was trained, and am now a highly professional; I'm head of the Radiate building however our real boss has me in charge because he is never to be seen. We don't see him but he see's us, Raymond knows everything. He had his eyes and ears here the only communication we have our our calls to get me on a new mission; however I'm not even sure he exists. The number one rule here is doing fall in love. That the motto I abide by. Loved ones are a liability, a liability that can not only hurt you but them. It is a weakness, and weak spot, one that I certainly don't have. Fortunately for me I don't love. I am not the love kind of man. I fuck and move on to the next. I am a dominate, I don't do love or girlfriends I do submissive. It's all I know, it's what I am, and it's kept me alive. I am the top agent here in Radiate; I don't need anything saying otherwise. No one knows of that though except those engaged in the sex at that time. It's another secret side of me. I don't get too close, I don't let them touch me, I fuck them to get some relief, punish them, and that's all there used for. My current sub is Janet, a sexy brunette, who fulfills my needs. She knows her place and she knows where she stands in this arrangement, by far the best submissive I've ever had. I'm 24 and very wealthy, my life couldn't be better.

* * *

As I enter my office in GEI I immediately get a call. I check my phone and see it's not from that phone but my special phone for calls from Radiate; we have these because our calls can't be traced or overheard at all. Jenkins made sure of that, the technology man and friend of radiate. Quickly I answer going into the bathroom in my office to ensure safety to answer the call. "Grey?" I snap with my business like tone. A familiar voice pops up and I know its Rodgers. "Hello there's my favorite agent. I've got a next mission for you. "

"Now listen the target is a man named Jose Rodriguez. He was reported to have taken pictures on sight from our last operation Blue seals, the pictures were of Radiate headquarters covering up the damage of the mission. He also has caught audio of us talking of Radiate and immediately alerted it to the CIA. You know what will happened it the information on us gets leaked. We are unknown to the world with exceptions of a few government black op agencies, and I would like to keep it that way, or else world war three will come about." This has never happened, this fucking guy must have been really lucky to have fucking caught video of a unknown agency.

"Now listen Christian, this has never happened before, so when you're done with the mission, which I'm counting on it being a success we need to do everything in our power to ensure this type of things done come about again. Ever." I get what he means. If who we are let alone what we've done ever gets out to the public the nation will never recover from the massive war that will come about.

"Of course Raymond. I'll get on that, with confirmation that everyone on sight who've witnessed out missions in any way is terminated immediately." I say in a cool tone.

"The target is located where you are actually Washington Seattle. He Is on his third year of college and is seen a lot with two woman by the names of Katherine Kavanage and Anastasia Steele. You'll need to track him down and terminate him immediately by tonight. You have 24 hours until he is to be meeting with the CIA to handover the evidence. You'll need to make his death look like an accident, I'm counting on this becoming a success but if it becomes necessary I'll need you to go to whatever means to get him down. Back up will come and fix up the scene and hopefully we won't get caught on tape this time. I'm sending all the info you need now."

With that Ray hangs up and I hang up right along after him. Fuck I hope this gets done quickly. All I want right now is to go home and have some time in the playroom with Janet. I need to whip the shit out of her to let out the fucking shit load of bricks on my back. Not only am I a assassin, but I do also have a hell of a big cover to maintain ad that's a fucking billionaire company. A company made on my own, through my own sweat and blood. I can hear my email ping and I know it's the info on the target. Quickly I head to my desk and check it out before I have to attend this fucking meeting. Heading back to my desk and opening up my email I scroll down Jose's Info.

He seems like a good guy, fit, Puerto Rican, why he had to get involved in this shit beats me but what's done is done. I get a look of his photography work, and the college he is attending. I also get a look at his apartment; I guess that's where I'll be going tonight. Scrolling down I see another bio on a woman name Katherine kavanagh. Blonde haired good looking woman 20 years old and very curvaceous. She's into journaling and is on the schools news paper. Scrolling down again I find another bio. My heart skips a beat at the sight of the picture on my screen. A beautiful Brunette, glistening blue eyes, long lashes, plump lips, beautiful body. I can feel the erection already fighting against my snug pants. What the fuck is going on, I'm hard on a picture?

My mind is boggled with thoughts as I scroll through her bio. Anastasia Steele. My oh my is she beautiful. She's fucking gorgeous; I've never seen anyone like her. How the fuck is she getting me aroused by a picture? My mind is continued with images of her in every position possible, fuck I want her. Maybe tonight I can do a detour, perhaps a visit to Ms. Steele?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry i basically abandon this story. I'm VERY caught up in my storie Misunderstood Mistakes. Plus since i posted this story it didnt really get popular so i figured you guys didnt like it. But i've gotten messages telling me to continue with this storie so ive obliged. Keep in mind that I'm thirteen in ninth grade and I'm very busy. Not to mention i have a life and go out to parties, so there might be day were i go MIA. Dont worry i just get lazy. I hope you like this chapter. Until next time...

* * *

I lurk outside of the woman known as Kate's apartment. I've followed My targets boring ass all day, and I haven't seen Ms. Steel at all. I followed him to some classes. One was Marketing 101. Everything they taught in that class was bullshit. I should now, since I am a business tycoon. I followed him to his dorm where he spends half of the day at, then to some frat house, and now here.

It's been thirty minutes since he entered that apartment. Suddenly a car goes through the drive through and out comes a beautiful brunette. There she is, Anastasia Steele. God she is even more beautiful in person. I calm my thoughts; I don't think getting a boner on the job is a good thing.

My Bluetooth beeps and I press the button to connect the call.

"Is the target dead?"

"Negative."

"Is the target located?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay change of plans. It turns out Mr. Rodriguez isn't the target we are looking for, it's his friend Ms. Anastasia Steele."

FUCK FUCK FUCK! Is he fucking kidding me?

"We need you to locate the information we need, and put the target down."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is your fucking job Christian, you don't even know her, and she is just another pretty face. I close my eyes and try to make myself believe it.

"Copy that."

I end the call and can see Anastasia leave her friends and head off into a room. It's now or never Christian, just get it over with. She just a target that's all, get it over with so you can resume your place at the top.

I sneak my way over to a window, and look in it. I see the beautiful Ms. Steele enter the bathroom and take that as a sign to go in. I head in the window, and start to search through her belongings while I hear the shower running.

I check through the drawers, under her bead, her closet, purses, nothing. It's not here. Although I did find some sexy lingerie. Naughty Ms. Steele. I'm interrupted by a kick to the groin and punch to the face. I open my eyes and see the sexy Anastasia is the one attacking me. I try to hit but she quickly blocks it.

What the fuck? I hit her in her stomach and grab her, but her elbows make contact to my face causing me to stumble back. Her left foot comes up but I block it with my arm then her right and I catch her foot and make her fall on the floor. I pick her up by her arms and keep her held up against the wall.

"Feisty little thing are we Ms. Steele. Now I'd be lying if is said I ever saw an ordinary girl who can beat up a man. Who are you working for?"

I try with all my fucking will power not to kiss her right here. Her blue eyes are fucking hypnotizing, plus this little towel around her body, isn't helping much.

"Yea like I'll tell you. But great effort. Bravo. Really but I should be asking you the same thing?" She scoffs.

"I can tell you, but then I'll have to kill you."

"Touché." She smirks and I can't help but smirk. God she's gt a fucking smart mouth.

"Now things don't need to get messy here. You know what I want, now where is the tape?"

"Yea like I'd tell you. God can't they send someone better to me other than a want to be James bond." I bite my lip and frown. I might just resort to my other trusty methods, like spanking whipping caning.

"I'll give you one more chance."

She smirks and wraps her legs around me pulling my body tighter into hers. She arches her back and stares into my eyes, her lips inches from minds. GREY! Get it together it's a fucking distraction. And a good one at that.

I quickly tighten my hold on her arms and pry her from me smashing her against the wall again.

"Nice try princess. Now are we goanna do this the easy way or the hard way."

She suddenly knees me in the balls, and grabs hold of my neck. Fuck she is strong for a girl.

"I guess it's the hard way." I murmur in her hold.

I grab hold of her arms that are around my neck choking me, and flip her forward creating a loud thud sound. I hold her on the floor with her stomach pressed to the ground and hold her arms behind her back.

"You Ms. Steele have trouble listening I can see."

"Yea I guess I do, I guess you'll just have to deal with It now wont you?"

I smirk. She really is a handful. I'm surprised her fucking towel didn't fall off. But it was probably for the best I don't think anything would have stopped me at that point.

"ANA?" A voice yells in the hall.

Fuck someone's coming. I can abort now, and maybe I can see her again. T's not like it's here anyway, and my agency tries to prevent unnecessary killing, it just calls for more cover up stories.

"I guess we will just have to resume this later wont we Anastasia."

"I guess we will."

With on last glance, I leave out the window and head to the getaway van. I call my boss and tell him the news. He seems a little annoyed and didn't see this coming. But he has me put on this assignment; I will be seeing more of now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow it's been three months, all my fault though. So yes i have a new chapter up due to all the requests I've been recieveing on this story in particuar. Hmmmm. So let me get it... Do you like this story or no? Without further due... Lies and assasination.. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Life's been a bitch lately. Luckily Rodger has decided to cut loose on Ms. Anastasia Steele for a moment…. Well seeing as how he had no choice in the matter really.

We've basically lost track on Ms. Steele, and when I say lost track I say lost. As in disappeared. Whoever she is working for, are good mother fuckers no doubt. Seeing as how she is lost – for the time being- I have to focus on other targets – for the time being- starting with Roland Simmons.

I have to say I am intrigued by the mystery that is Anastasia. But of course all the cockiness she entails, mixed with her being my enemy, and being against me, plus the hotness, I just get frustration with thinking about the heady Anastasia.

Ahhhhhh….. If only she weren't a target.

Clear thought's Christian!

I am in front of my targets house at the moment, time to do what I do best. Kill.

Well kill with delay, he isn't there in the apartment I'm just raiding the apartment to find out his were abouts, appointments, helpful information ect.

With a quick pluck and tug, I'm in the apartment.

Fuck what a mess.

The shades for the windows are half way off. The windows themselves are cracked. Used bottles, wads of tissue, bones, cans… and is that a rat?

As if being an illegal dealer isn't enough, must you be filthy as well? I don't get it its simple, just pick it up, throw it out, or clean it up. Fuck.

Moving stuff around I try to locate anything useful, lord knows it's already a difficult tasks. I go around inhaling the most cleanliness breath of air I could take.

I could get aids just from breathing the air, who knows the other diseases floating in the air. I start to rummage though old papers, moving the garbage trying to find things. With one tap of the couch, dust fills my pours and holes, leaving me clogged with dirt.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

I cough blowing out as much of it as I can. I can feel my lungs withering away by the coherent smell this apartment entails; I already know I'll need a doctor's appointment after this. This place screams infection.

When my coughing stops I hear a sound off in the distance.

Water.

Slowly I walk towards the rooms checking each one, gun in it's holster (believe me I won't need it) as I raid the rooms.

The last room the bathroom.

Slowly creeping in, I can see the shower curtain half open, with the bath almost half way filled.

I move slowly, watching the water.

Will it move, is there someone there?

I just need o get close enough to open the curtain…..

BAM.

One foot was not what I was expecting.

Before I can get the curtain open I am bombarded with one wet, soapy leg, trying to attack me? With my reflexes I catch hold of it quickly, gripping it tightly by the ankle.

And belive me, what a sight it was. Secretly I will my erection not to show.

Not the time or the place my friend.

Then as I study it closer I notice the birthmark on the thigh, the rose pedal nail polish…. I'd know this leg anywhere.

Then as I push the curtain open, I see her, confirming my suspicions….. Ms. Steele.

Cuffed, naked, and soapy, in a towel might I add.

"Seems we always seem to meet with you…. Indecent." I say smirking.

With a glare on her face she brings her foot down, placing it back in the water, leaving a small splash to come out of the bath.

"Tell me Anastasia do you plan these meets, there for dressing like this on purpose. I mean if you want to have sex with me all you need to do is ask."

"Funny." She says rolling her eyes.

Beautiful, and challenging. At this point my dick has gone to the point of no return.

"Now do you want to tell me why you're here naked?" I say crossing my arms and leaning on the counter.

"I am on a mission for Roland as I assume you are yourself, I was undercover. But someone I don't know who told Mr. Roland leaving him to come home to me in the bath only to cuff me. With bomb activated cuffs might I add. Now would you be a dear and un- cuff me?"

She says sarcasm dripping from her face.

"And you the ever so spy can't do it yourself?"

"No because I need some sort of pin to do that, and the pin is on the other side of the bathroom."

I avert my gaze and find the pin on the floor.

Quickly I pull the curtain off and get back into grey mode. No pair of legs, and sexy body will take me off my game. I'm Christian Grey.

"Nope. Now that where here why don't you tell me where is the tape, which by the way you took illegally without-anyone's-consent. That's a serious fine." I annunciate each word searching for any sight of her clothing.

"Oh yeah, why don't you call the police?" She says smirking.

"Maybe another day for the time being I want the tape."

"Not-Goanna-Get-It." She annunciates back smirking.

Bitch.

Quickly I yank the towel off of her and break the pin in her face.

"Hmmm, it's going to be tuff getting out of this one now is it." I smirk throwing the pin in the trash can.

"Aww come on." She says covering herself.

"Quit staring at my tits." She adds snapping me out of my gaze. Mighty fine tits. Fuck why id I get the hot target.

I start searching through her pants and clothing.

"You're not going to fine anything Mr. Grey. So why don't you just save yourself the time. Plus, that boner you've got going there is getting pretty serious, why don't you come in the tub, and let me help." She whispers smirking.

I try ignoring her, tuning her out if you will, but it's no fucking use. Finally I find her keys and smile dangling them in her face.

"Fine, then have fun finding a ride out of here, that being said if you even get out of here with a limb left." I say smiling.

"Haha." She says sarcastically.

Suddenly I see her eyeing the keys and look at her brow furrowed, full blow suspicious mode.

Next thing I know her leg is once again in the air kicking the keys out of my hand, and somewhere behind me. Luckily I catch her foot once again, and turn my look to her smirking.

"You and this foot. You know the lady's keep their legs closed especially before the first day. Naught naughty Ms. Steele you keep this up and people will start calling you a…."

"Don't say it." She whispers menacingly.

"S-Luuuuttttt." I drag out, as I move away from her.

"Goodbye Ms. Steele."

"Fuck you." I hear her yell as I walk out of the apartment.


End file.
